


Two sides of the same coin

by alan713ch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, just to entertain the plot bunny while I can't figure out what to do with the rest of my season fic, magic shenanigans, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan713ch/pseuds/alan713ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott first thought seductress, because she managed to have everyone attracted to her, even if her smell was wrong. Then he thought demon, for the way she disappeared in smoke after having kissed Derek Hale into unconsciousness. But he gave up the following morning, when two Derek Hales started fighting each other - one with the grump amped all the way up to eleven, and one that seemed as happy and mellow as he used to be before the bite. </p>
<p>Of course, shenanigans would ensue. </p>
<p>Based in the "Split personality" gifset bouncing around tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is for me to distract myself because I'm a bit stuck on my other fic. I don't know how much is going to be or how it's going to work, but eh, the opportunity was golden. I'm not tagging any relationships until they show up on my drafts. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Scott was the first to notice her. She was Derek's age (if Derek was twenty-three, he still needed to ask how much will his life span increase due to werewolf healing) and gorgeous with her dark hair and pale skin and green eyes and playing the drums in the rock band they had all gone to see to this place Stiles had found online and he noticed that Isaac and Stiles and Allison and Lydia and even _Danny_ were all attracted to her. Hell, even he was - but there was something off about her, something he couldn't place his finger on and it bothered him the rest of the night.

They saw her again a week later, in the coffee shop that is near the school, flirting with one of the baristas. It had been Lydia who saw her first and she immediately texted Scott, and then the whole pack was there ordering pre-school drinks. She waggled her eyebrows at them. Scott felt the wolf in him growl, smelling danger from her. 

He couldn't let it go, and when he told his pack neither could they. Suddenly they were all seeing her everywhere. Stiles got into one of his research binges but they knew so little the results were too many. Lydia and Allison went up to her and tried to make chit chat, but they couldn't get any close. Scott knew all she was doing was play, toy with his pack and all it would do to him would be anger him. A lot. 

He should've thought of a trickster, he really should have. Or Stiles, or Lydia. And sooner than when they found her kissing Derek in a back alley. 

Because she obviously disappeared in a yellow and dark smoke, and Derek fell unconscious. And he wouldn't wake up when they took him back to his apartment. Deaton said that nothing was wrong with him, that all he needed was to sleep it off and he would be alright come the morning. But just in case somebody ought to stay with him. So of course Scott and Stiles stayed in the apartment. Isaac felt guilty but he still had flashbacks so Scott sent him with Allison. Lydia didn't want to stay in case Peter decided to show up and as much as Danny found Derek to be sexy as hell, they still didn't know each other enough to justify him hanging out at his place. After letting both their parental units know where they were (Stiles and Scott already knew that they we're going to spend the night together so they just called Scott's mom) they crashed in Derek's sofas - they let the guy sleep in his room. 

Stiles woke up first and started making coffee. Scott woke up to the smell of it and they both sat down in the kitchenette, a mug each, not entirely awake yet. 

That's when Derek came through and silently - and very angrily, if his eyebrows were to be believed - served himself a mug and walked back into the room. They heard the water running - so the man was taking a sure, he may be a wolf but he was still human and they kept drinking coffee.

"Hey guys, are you alright? Oh, is that coffee?"

"Aham."

"Help yourself."

"Oh, thanks!"

Derek walked to the kitchenette, humming, and helped himself to a big mug of coffee and from a cabinet got a packet of cookies, grabbed a couple and left the packet open next to them so they could have some more, and went into his room. Stiles and Scott grabbed a sip of their mugs.

And proceeded to spit it out.

"What?"

"What just -"

"Did Derek..."

"I don't - "

"Derek!"

"What?"

"What?"

Scott didn't even realized he had used his alpha voice, which made a very wet and _totally naked_ Derek come running out of his room, at the same time as a _pajama clad, stubble free, smiling Derek_.

"Oh my god."

Stubble Derek immediately morphed into full werewolf mode, blue eyes and extended fangs. Not stubble Derek crashed his mug on his head and rolled out of the way, letting claws out and his eyes shifting color, but definitely much more tame. 

They started circling each other, wolves facing threat to their territory.

"Scott, there's a clone of me in the room, don't trust him."

"Scott, he's the clone! Don't trust _him_!"

"Derek?"

They both answered at the same time, never taking their eyes out of each other. Scott and Stiles just gaped at each other, like fish out of water, not knowing what to do. The Derek's went at each other again, and instinctually Scott just ordered them to stop, crimson eyes commanding them. Like images in a mirror, both Dereks turned to him and bared their throats, betas obeying their alphas, although they kept side-eyeing each other, itching to attack and prove that each one was the real one. 

"Who else is having a freak out right now?"

"Call Lydia, I'm calling Deaton," Scott took out his cellphone and dialed the clinic's number, never taking his eyes from the two men in front of him, "Doctor Deaton? We have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

"I agree with you, Scott, this is definitely a problem." Allison was looking at the Derek with stubble, the one who seemed to be permanently angry while Lydia was circling the one without it, who just smiled at her - at everyone. "So you are saying that this morning the two of _them_ were just there, while the night before there was only one?"

"I put one Derek into bed, two Dereks came out to drink coffee in the kitchen. Whenever I use my alpha voice to call him both of them respond."

"That's because you are the alpha, Scott, why are you surprised at that? Besides, you usually don't use the alpha inflection unless it's an emergency - so yeah, of course I'll respond."

"What he said." Stubble Derek grumbled. Lydia squinted her eyes at both of them. 

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Stiles?"

"Wait, why me?"

"I think he's very smart, very clever but completely idiotic at the same - the fact that he's alive so far never ceases to amaze me and... yeah, that's what _I_ think of him."

"I think he's an annoying little shit who enjoys calling me names that I hate that I find both endearing and humiliating at the same time, I hate and love the fact that he's saved my ass several times and sometimes I'd wish he got a mouth filter and possibly some coordinating abilities." 

"That solves it - split personality."

They all looked at Lydia - even Deaton, but unlike the surprise everybody else bore he seemed to be analyzing the theory.

"What do you mean, Lydia?"

"Yeah - what do you mean? And why did you ask them about _me_?"

"Because if anyone gets conflicting opinions about you, Stiles, is Derek. And here we can't see both spectrums: the one that feels you are awesome but should take care of yourself," she said, pointing at not-stubble, who beamed at them, "and the one who thinks you are annoying and wants to rip your throat apart every second," she finished, pointing at stubble, who just glowered at them.

"Wait, I do find Stiles annoying, but I think it's endearing."

"And I don't necessarily mean to want to rip his throat out - it's just that the way he behaves drives me to think so."

"See? Opposite behaviors."

"So whatever happened last night must've triggered the transformation - but since they are both still Derek, I was unable to detect any change. Interesting."

"Well, now that we know something about this, can we maybe pinpoint the creature who did it?"

"Maybe a priest of Janus."

"Can priests disappear in yellow and black smoke?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then we should keep it in the realms of creatures. C'mon Allison," Lydia looked at her best friend while checking out the ruffled version of Derek, "we have a bestiary to comb through. Doctor Deaton, any materials you want us to check as well?"

"Follow me to the clinic, I should have some texts that can compliment the research, and I will try to look into ways of how to solve this problem. I don't think we should let these two out, though - people may ask questions, and we don't know what happens if one of them gets injured, or how are their abilities distributed."

"So does that mean we are grounded?"

"Pretty much."

"Hm. I guesss I can use the time to clean up a bit and maybe catch up with Welcome to Night Vale. Maybe even read a bit."

Everybody looked at non-stubble, but the death glare coming from stubble was so intense Scott felt like he needed to intervene. 

They were all distracted by Danny and Isaac coming in. 

"Sorry for being so late - my sister was giving us - HOLY SHIT!" Danny stopped so suddenly Isaac crashed into him and they almost toppled over. Isaac turned his gaze towards the Derek's and hunched back a bit - particularly after seeing the frown of stubble, "So is this what you meant with having a bit of a double trouble, Stiles?"

"Yeah, apparently someone grabbed Derek and decided to make a photocopy."

"Split personality, Stiles, they are both halves of one man."

Suddenly, Scott, Isaac, and both Dereks (one frowning his eyebrows, the other one beaming a _flirty_ smile) turned to Danny, who immediately turned as red as a tomato.

"You guys are smelling my raging hormones, aren't you?"

"Keep it in your pants, Danny."

"Oh, please, don't listen to grumpy me, he's just, well, angry. It's alright." Everybody (angry self included) looked at him like he had lost his mind. Danny _bolted_ out of the apartment, almost tripping trying to escape and gliding through the floor. "What? He's cute, right?"

"We need to fix this, fast."


End file.
